User blog:Shichii/Third eye, Activated!
First of all, the reason I wrote this blog post is so that my blog area won'tbe empty (oyeh! rock on!) and I also don't think my first encounter with theparanormal is that creepy. (Well for me it is but I don't know about you guys) I'm just going to make this entry as casual as possible. I really didn't have any sixth sense when I was young. I just loved playing jokes on my friends and classmates that I can see ghosts and other unearthly creatures. I loved how they get chills down their spine when I tell them "Oooooh! There, I see... a woman in white!" How I laughed silently when they almost got teary eyes from that joke. But it seems, as time passed by, and I got tired playing jokes on my friends, the joke was played on me. I found new friends around our subdivision, most are guys, didn't notice much girls in here before. And I'm used to getting along with the male species. So, there I was sitting on a couch at my friend's house. Me and another friend, Mark (not his real name, just for the convenience) were watching TV and eating snacks while Lee (not his real name also) was out for a moment to buy drinks and more snacks. So to be aware of what I was seeing that time, let me jot down the interior of their house from my point of view. (Don't worry I'll make it as simple as possible.) If I face straight forward from the direction the couch is positioned, the door is at my left side and the TV is at my right. Infront of me is a single seat couch where Mark was sitting. At his back is a wide area wide with closets resting by the walls. A little to the right of Mark's position, is a post (a foundation of the house I think.) It is not really occupying much space, but can block a person from view. Beyond the TV set, is a wall, enclosing a room from the spacious area containing the kitchen and the living room. Take note: there is a gap between the wall and the post I was talking earlier. I would clearly see if someone will come out of the room; he will appear in that gap, disappear on the post and appear again on the other side. So to continue with my story, I was just minding my on business with the snacks, when all of the sudden somebody went out the room I was talking about. It was a female, approximately 5'6 tall, with long jet black hair, pale skin, with red bandana on her head. She was wearing a black long night gown with long sleeves, and a red scarf around her waist. For all I know, that room was Lee's mother's room. She was sick that day, according to Lee. Well I really didn't let her fashion statement get into my mind, all I thought about where the chips in front of me. But as I said, she disappeared behind the post, but never appeared on the opposite side, neither in the gap, if ever she went back to her room. I was really puzzled, but I still didn't mind it that much. Lee came back, with the drinks and snacks for our TV time, when I heard a loud creaking sound. It was the door of his mother's room. I looked at that direction just to find that her mother, maybe 5'2 tall, with light brown bob hair, fair complexion and was wearing a pink set of pajamas. I was shocked for a moment, and told Lee what I saw earlier. He told me that they already consulted mediums and conducted feng shui to removed whatever spirit was haunting that house. He also told me, that what I described, was the exact ''description of the girl's spirit who died there many years ago. I was so blown out of my mind not because of what I saw, but because of the fact that ''I did saw something.''After that, I never came back there again, to think it was the first and last. But I was wrong... 'Utterly wrong!''' Category:Blog posts